Their Happily Ever After
by katiecav
Summary: 6 years after Breaking Dawn, Renesmee is grown and everyone is attend school in Alaska. Will history repeat itself and what will the Cullens do if it does?
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: It's been 6 years after the end of Breaking Dawn. Bella and Edward have been traveling with their daughter and Jacob while Renesmee grew. Now it's time for them to settle down again. When they attend a high school in the town where the family has settled in Alaska will the past choose to repeat itself? Will Renesmee's human friends find out a little too much about the mysterious Cullen family? And what will her parents do about it.**

**Author Note: Okay so here it goes. Another story about what happens after the end of Breaking Dawn. I hate to be a cliché but I just couldn't help it. Eventually it will get more juicy but for the first couple chapters its sort of fluff. But it's cute fluff. So alas here it is…So please tell me what you think by leaving a review for me. Please.**

EPOV

I never really had understood Emmett's relationship with Rosalie. He had always called her his "angel". I thought it was because she was the face he saw when he thought he was dying but no it was deeper than that. I couldn't have understood until I found an angel of my own.

Bella was my angel. She saved me daily and she had no idea. With every look and every touch she saved me. She saved me from myself. She was my angel. No she was much more than that…she was my reason for existence. She had given me everything I wanted and more than I could even hope to want. She had made the ultimate sacrifice for me. She not only gave me herself, and her love, but a daughter. Our Daughter, Renesmee. Bella had nearly died giving birth to Renesmee, and was only here today because of me changing her. Something which, if I was being honest I still felt horrible for. Not for saving her of course, but that she had to be saved in the first place. I hated to see my Bella in so much agony, during the short span of her rapid pregnancy. But even though we had the most beautiful daughter in the world I can't help but sometimes miss the things that I had grown attached to as remarkably Bella. But even though I would never see _her_ blush again I would have her forever, and that thought alone always trumped all other worries.

It hadn't always been that way though. Even after Bella became a Vampire there was a time when I feared that our lives would be torn from each other. I had thought, no, I had hoped that Bella's change would be the end of the trouble that had plagued our relationship from its beginning. However it wasn't. If I still believed in a greater being, I would say he had a very sick sense of humor. Through some strange twist of fate a friend and family member, Irina of the Denali clan, acted on instinct after seeing Renesmee from a distance and the Voultori used it as an excuse to come to see us. Together, along with family and friends we convinced them that Renesmee's existence would cause no harm.

After that we decided that maybe it would be best to get away from Forks for a while. This greatly upset Charlie however we all promised to keep in contact with him, and promised him that he would see his granddaughter again. That was six years ago. We kept our promise for the most part, writing many letters and phone calls, but it was impossible to do much more.

We have spent these six years in familial bliss. Four of us, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob and myself, traveling the world seeing the places that Bella had always wanted to see, visiting many friends along the way. We stayed with Siobhan, Liam and Maggie in Ireland, and Bejamin and Tia in Egypt stopping longer with the Amazons, so that Renesmee could see her friend Zafrina once more.

Finally we were settling down again, in a town about two hours away from Denali, in Alaska. That was where we were headed now. We had stopped by in Forks to pick up a few things for Jacob and to retrieve my car. The old house was already abandoned. I knew it was a sad sight for Bella, probably brining back memories of the last time the house was left vacated. We didn't stay long. It was difficult for me as well. I had attached to Forks, but as we drove away I realized that it was because of Bella, and she would always be with me now. I sighed and I felt Bella reach over and grab my hand, I looked at her and she only smiled in response. I raised her hand to my lips and kissed it. Then I looked at our daughter in the rear view mirror, she was looking out the window holding on to Jacob's hand.

How much she has grown! Renesmee was now fully matured, taking on the appearance of a sixteen year old girl, and she very much was in need of a formal education. Though she was in no way _uneducated_, throughout her travels I tried my best to educate her myself, but it was time. Not only that, but I could tell that though she was thoroughly enjoying every minute in a new place, Bella was becoming tired of moving around so much, and I began to realize that I wasn't fond of it either. Jacob was thrilled to be back in the U.S. It made him uneasy to not know what was going on and being said, though he never would let Renesmee know it. If he did she would want him to go home, but he would never want to be separated from her for a very long period of time. He wouldn't be attending class with us though he said he had enough of high school for now. Not that I didn't blame him, I have had enough of high school as well, but I knew Bella would never go without me and we couldn't all not go that would raise suspicions, if the teenage children of the local doctor didn't attend school. I must have made an unconscious sound because I felt Bella squeeze my hand that she still held.

I looked over at the beautiful woman sitting next to me. The smile she gave me nearly took my breath away. I knew now what she meant about me "dazzling" her, for she frequently "dazzled" me now. I looked once more at my daughter who was now curled up against Jacob, his arm draped over her shoulders, both lightly dozing. It was wonderful to watch Nessie sleep, like I used to with Bella. She really needed to be in bed, it had been a long day. Only another hour and we would be pulling up the drive to our families' new house.

We would be moving back in with the rest of the family for now. Eventually we were going to try to find somewhere nearby, out of the way, similar to our cottage in Forks where we could live away from the parents without arousing questions from anyone. In the meantime though, we would all live together like one big happy vampire family. Esme had bought a huge house taking nearly two months to renovate and remodel. It was sure to be splendid, nothing my mother ever did was less than that. I would be glad to see my brothers and sisters again, though I very much liked having Bella all to myself I know both her and Renesmee missed them as well. When we were close enough I heard a familiar voice pop into my head.

"_It's about time!!!!"_ Alice complained in her head. _"they're here!"_ I heard her excited shout at everyone.

"_Oh my."_ I heard my mother's thoughts… _"I hope they like it."_

"_Oh I can't wait to see my little Nessie again..." _I heard Rose's anxious thoughts.

I chuckled her "little Nessie" wasn't so little anymore. I wondered what Rose would think when she first saw Ness again. I spoke for the first time in about an hour. "Nessie. Jacob. We're here." Renesmee whinnied slightly.

I looked at my wife who smiled at me and turned to our daughter. "Come on little one…don't you want to see everyone…I know they're waiting to see you." My wife said softly and raising her hand to shake our daughter.

That did the trick our daughter opened her eyes and smiled. She looked over at the still sleeping form of Jacob. She chuckled and shook him. "Jake come on wake up."

He begrudgingly did as we pulled up in front of the house. "Dang…" was all that he got out as he caught sight of the huge house.

We were all staring. Esme had outdone herself this time. The house was beautiful, but I could hear the screaming thoughts of my sister inside, and I knew that we had about one minute before she would come running out here. Bella anticipated as much, and I knew that she was scarcely less eager to see everyone again. She didn't even wait for me to come and open her door. With one look at me and a quick smile she dashed toward the steps. As soon as she reached the front porch Alice met her, enveloping her in a huge hug.

"Oh Bella!" she practically screamed. "Oh I've missed you. Never stay away for so long again."

"I missed you too Alice!" Bella cried at a more reasonable volume.

"_I'll be back later, Edward. I'm going to go and talk to the pack. Maybe get the lay of the land."_ Jacob thought at me. He was a little uncomfortable with the whole touchy feely sort of thing.

"Okay." I responded, and he kissed Nessie on the cheek and slipped into the woods. I smiled at Nessie watching after him. I still wasn't quite used to the way things were between Jacob and my daughter, but I was beginning to understand him more. However no one would ever be good enough for my daughter. How cliché I sounded. Then I chuckled as I walked up the steps, "I'm so glad _I_ was missed." I said sarcastically to my sister.

Alice released Bella and gave me a hug nearly as big. "I missed you too." But then she dropped her arms and ran to Nessie. I went to Bella after Alice had left us. She had the biggest smile on her face and I couldn't help but reach up and stroke her face.

"Are you happy, love?" I whispered.

"Exceedingly." Was her simple answer. I leaned in and kissed her quickly and followed as Alice walked up to the steps with Renesmee and opened the door. There we were met by everyone else. I was immediately caught up in a hug by Esme, who looked as if she would be crying if it were possible. After I had said my hello's to everyone I stood in a large archway with Carlisle.

I watched as Bella and Nessie were dragged away by the rest of the family, explaining every detail of the trips we took and launching into drawn out descriptions of things we saw and how everyone was. I felt happy and complete to be here. To have everyone that mattered to me in the same place, my whole family under one roof. I was lost in these thoughts when I felt Carlisle clap me on the shoulder. "Welcome home son."


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

Edward had been quite the whole drive, only speaking once to ask if Jacob had to use the restroom. I knew that he was thinking about everything that had happened over the last few years. I too had been thinking about it. But I was more so anticipating seeing everyone at last. So I was content just to sit in the car and hold Edwards hand while both he and I thought in silence.

I was anxious to see everyone, but Alice in particular. I missed her most of all. She was my best friend and even though I love Edward with all of my heart I found myself missing the "torture" that Alice had put me through during my human years.

We turned off the road and I knew that we were getting close. It was a long drive similar to the one at the house in Forks. Edward finally spoke trying to wake Renesmee and Jacob who were sleeping in the back seat. "Nessie. Jacob. We're here." Nessie whimpered slightly, a sign that she was not quite ready to be awake.

I smiled and slipped my hand out of Edwards and reached back to shake my daughter awake. "Come on little one…" Renesmee turned away from my hands gentle shake. "Don't you want to see everyone?" I knew what to say to get her awake. "I know they're waiting to see you." That did it her eyes popped open and she shook Jake awake. As we pulled in front of a huge white house.

This house was larger than the house in Forks. But was roughly the same style there was a large porch with steps leading up to a gorgeous door. I didn't have to guess that the whole family was being assembled by Alice, because I could hear them. At hearing her voice for the first time I couldn't wait anymore. I looked over at Edward and smiled and then bounded for the steps. Alice beat me to the door and met me on the porch. We collided together grabbing each other into a tight hug.

"Oh Bella!" she practically screamed. "Oh I've missed you. Never stay away for so long again." I wanted to say something like it's not fun when someone just leaves huh…but I couldn't. All I could think was that I was home. Finally Home.

"I missed you too Alice!" We were still embracing when I heard Edward approach from behind us.

"So glad _I_ was missed…" he said in a sarcastic tone. Alice left me and through herself at Edward.

"I missed you too…" but she only hugged him until she spotted Renesmee and then ran to hug her. I wanted to rush in to see everyone else, but Edward came over and looked at me strangely.

He reached up and stroked my face. He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Are you happy, love?" so that was it, I must have had the silliest smile on my face. I thought about my answer. Was I happy? Was I happy?

"Exceedingly." Was my simple answer. Then he leaned in and kissed me quickly we followed as Alice walked up to the steps with Renesmee and opened the door. As soon as she opened the door I saw the whole family standing there. One part of my brain catalogued the room. It was as beautiful, if not more so than the outside of the house. It was decorated in the pale colors that I had become used to as the palate for the Cullen family. It was light and open, connected to create a great room that was three stories tall. Complete with the living room and a kitchen and dining room. One wall in the kitchen was glass with doors leading out to the back part of the porch. On the other wall a giant staircase lead to a landing one story above.

While a part of my mind was taking that all in the major part of it was studding the faces of my family. It seemed so long since I had scene any of them. Though I am sure they haven't changed any I found myself re-memorizing their features. Carlisle looked like he always did, like a sun. Esme was as gorgeous as always even though she looked as if she would be on the brink of tears. She ran immediately for Edward and cried tearless sobs as she held him. Emmett greeted me first. Grabbing me into a bone crushing bear hug.

"I missed you little sister." He said as he sat me down.

"I missed you too Emmett." I said as I chuckled. Rosalie had gone strait for Renesmee. She came back now and gave me a hug. I was glad to see that time apart had no effect on the friendship that we had formed. Carlisle was next. He hugged me and said that he was glad we were back. Esme had finally relinquished her hold on Edward and had moved on to Renesmee. She came to me last and kissed me on the cheek and pulled me into another hug. Jasper was last simply hugging me and Renesmee and patting Edward on the back.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room. "So what have you been up to? It's been forever."

I laughed. "Alice we spoke nearly once a week."

"It's not the same Bella." She said pulling me down on the couch. I smiled Renesmee sat on another couch that sat perpendicular to the one Alice and I sat on, with Rosalie and Esme. Emmett and Jasper stood ready to listen. "You told me, but not everyone else…what did you see? Who did you see? Details…."

"Okay, okay…" I said and launched into a full description of everything we saw. Renesmee popped in every now and then adding what she thought of something in particular. I looked over at Edward occasionally and he was leaning against the giant archway between the entryway and the great room smiling. He stood there with Carlisle they didn't speak, but merely stood there listening. It seemed like I talked for ever. It wasn't until I looked at my daughter to see her beginning to doze that I spoke up. "I think that's enough for one day. One of us still needs to sleep." I said pointing to my nodding daughter.

"Oh of course, how silly of us," Esme said slightly embarrassed. I'll show you to your rooms. Rose helped Renesmee up off the couch and guided her up the first set of stairs. Alice and Edward followed the rest of us up the stairs. Renesmee's room was on the second floor at the end of the hallway. She was awake enough to take in the splendor that was her room. "This one belongs to you Ness." Esme said softly.

"Oh grandma…" Renesmee said breathlessly. I felt Esme relax by my side. "It's beautiful." The room was every bit as big as the white bedroom in the house on Isle Esme. There was a large bed pushed up against the wall. On the north wall there was a huge window that looked over a sea of white snow. Walls were painted a light cream, accented by the brass bed and the purple bedding.

"Your aunts went shopping for you." Esme said motioning to the closet on the south side of the room.

Renesmee ran over and the closet was packed full of beautiful clothes. "Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose. Thank you. They're beautiful."

Alice and Rose beamed. Then involuntarily Renesmee yawned. I walked over to her and took her by the arm and lead her to the bed. "Okay…enough…you need to go to sleep. You can discover your closet tomorrow." I tucked her under the covers.

"Okay mom. I love you. Good night."

"Good night sweetie." I said leaning down to kiss her on the forehead.

Suddenly she sat upright, "Oh wait…what about Jacob?"

"We have him a place of course. He has his own apartment in the guest house." Esme said gently. "I thought he would be more comfortable there."

"Probably. Okay." She said laying back down. "Night mom, night dad, night everyone."

Everyone murmured goodnight and left the room. I turned the light out on my way out.

"She is just precious." Rose said as she headed back downstairs to sit with Emmett.

"I went shopping for you too, Bella." Alice said brightly. "Don't worry you can thank me later." She said before gliding quickly down the stairs.

"Your room is upstairs." Esme said grabbing my hand as I sighed and took us up a spiral staircase on the other side of the hallway. I leaned into her side. "It's good to have you back Bella. I've missed my newest daughter. Here we are." She opened a door that was on the other end of the hall.

When we walked into the room I couldn't believe it. It was larger than Renesmee's room. It was painted in a light gold and draped with sheer fabric. There was a huge mahogany bed that occupied the center of the room. I recognized the familiar CD collection and sound system. The Window occupied one whole wall and looked over the mountains in the distance. "Oh Esme…" I sighed and let go of her hand.

"I'll see you later." She smiled and excused herself, smiling at Edward. He shut the door after his mother left the room and cam up and grabbed me by the waist.

"Welcome home Mrs. Cullen."

Couldn't help but smile, I still went weak in the knee's when he called me that. But I tried not to be distracted. "What did she say to you?" I asked curiously.

He chuckled, "She said to not worry about anything."

"Okay?"

"It was something that Rosalie said earlier actually…" he paused smiling,

"And what is it that rose said earlier…" was he purposefully trying to be aggravating, I hadn't heard anything that I thought was particularly worrying.

"She said they had taken care of everything…that the room was sound proof…so that I could…play my music…as much as I wanted."

"Humm…Interesting." I said and I reached up and touched his lips to mine. I felt him smile underneath my lips. "I don't even know if I want to see the closet."

"Oh come on it will be an adventure." He said grabbing my hand and leading me toward the doors. I dropped Edward's hand and walked into the room. The closet was only remotely smaller than my room back in Charlie's house. "I'll be right back. Jasper needs to talk to me. He sounds worried."

"Okay." I said slightly anxious.

"Don't fret love, its more or likely nothing. I'll be right back." And with that he left. I wonder what would have Jasper worried. I would have to remember to ask Edward when he got back. I went back to inspecting the contents of our new closet. I was expecting the worst, however the clothes were acceptable. I opened several drawers and saw something that would have made me blush if I was human. I reached in and pulled out lingerie similar to what Alice had bought me before, was she so determined. I searched through the contents of the drawer and found one that I liked exceedingly well. It was similar to one I had worn when I was human on Isle Esme, surely Edward would remember. This one was Ice blue instead of black, and I quickly changed into it and looked at myself in the mirror studding the lines of it. Comparing it to what I remembered seeing before I was a vampire in this sort of thing. I must have been totally absorbed because suddenly I heard a soft chuckle behind me.

I froze immediately until I heard him speak. "Huh…" I relaxed. I hadn't realized that Edward had come back. I must not have been listening. He walked up behind me and wrapped one arm around my waste. The other he brought up and moved my hair aside, skimming my neck and shoulders with his fingers before moving so that his nose skimmed my neck as he whispered in my ear, "I will have to thank my sister later." Was all that was said before I spun around and captured his mouth with mine.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

It was Monday, the day we would be starting school at Cordova High School. It was only slightly larger than Forks, with only 450 students. I wanted to take every precaution. Bella had done fantastic and has had plenty of time to mature out of the stages of a newborn, but I wanted to be sure that she wasn't in any way thirsty. We traveled near the national park on Sunday, to take care of some over eating predators. Emmett was thrilled that we were in the north. The north meant that we were in bear country.

That morning Jacob said his goodbyes to Renesmee as he was heading back south for his sisters wedding. Why he came up in the fist place if only to leave I didn't understand, but I suppose that he wanted to make sure Renesmee was well settled. It would be difficult for both of them to be apart. I knew what that was like, to try to be away from my reason for existing. Now I waited as Bella, Alice, and Rosalie helped Renesmee pick out an outfit to wear to school. "Ladies…" I called. "If it takes too much longer we're going to be late on our first day of school." Jasper and Emmett chuckled next to me.

"With as fast as you drive I doubt it." Bella said descending the stairs looking absolutely heartbreaking in a tight fitting jeans and an ice blue silk V-neck shirt. She came to me and gave me a quick kiss. "They're on their way down. You know Alice…" She said in explanation.

I wound my arms around her and held her close. We had agreed that we would keep our relationship low key for the first part of the school year. We didn't want to start too many rumors at the same time. I sighed, "Yes I do…and that worries me."

"Don't worry…" Bella said with a smile in her voice, "She is completely presentable. I made sure of that." I looked down to see her looking up at me. Just then I saw her. My little girl came down the stairs in an outfit that looked similar to the one her mother wore, she looked beautiful.

"What do you think dad?" she asked as she stepped off the last step.

"I think that you look amazing," I replied truthfully, and then I saw the blush creep over her face. She looked like her mother when she blushed, it was remarkable. I smiled and chuckled lightly, "and that if we don't leave right now, we _will_ be late." I smiled when I saw her roll her eyes. She grabbed a messenger bag and ran out the door.

We now had to take two cars to school, while I might have been able to squeeze five people in my Volvo, there was no way I was going to be able to fit seven. Rosalie was thrilled, that meant she got to drive. However she was not permitted to drive her M3. It wasn't practical. A convertible in Alaska might cause some stares. She therefore purchased another car. It was a stylish Mercedes similar to the one that Carlisle drove only red. I drove Bella and Renesmee in my car, we needed to discuss details. The others rode with Rose.

Bella held my hand as we pulled down the drive. She smiled up at me and looked out the window, waiting for me to start. A few minutes later I heard my daughter, _"I wonder what it will be like? I hope that they like me? Is there anything else to learn?"_ I smiled and looked in the rear view mirror at her staring out of the window. _"I hope I look okay?"_

"You look beautiful. And I'm sure that every boy will be in love with you." I teased her and was rewarded by another eye roll and a chuckle from Bella.

"_Dad…"_

"I'm serious." I smiled. I waited; when we were getting closer to the school I began "Okay, now…You know the story right?"

She sighed. "You're my brother. Our parents were killed in a car accident, and when we were put up for adoption, we didn't want to be separated. Grandma and Grandpa…I mean Carlisle and Esme agreed to adopt both of us…"

"Good, and your mother?"

"She's Emmett's younger sister."

"And remember…"

"I'm not to call you mom and dad in public…"

"And…"

"I'm a freshman. You, mom and Aunt Alice are sophomores. Uncle Jasper and Emmett and Aunt Rose are juniors."

"Good…and…" she smiled

"Look both ways before crossing the street." She finished with a laugh. "Dad really..."

"She's right Edward. She'll be fine." Bella said squeezing my hand.

It's not like I had much choice we were pulling into the parking space. She got out and went to go stand next to Rose and Emmett. Alice and Jasper got out of the car and I went and opened the door for Bella. I heard the audible gasp come from the watching students. We all walked together. Bella stood next to me keeping a distance between us. As much as it pained me to not touch my beautiful wife, it was probably best. Even after six years of Bella as my wife it was hard to stop myself when I was near her. I didn't want anything to happen so we had decided to remain a little distant from each other. The others trailed us to the front office.

I heard the thoughts of everyone we passed. They were the normal. _Who are they _kind of thoughts that I was used to hearing on the first day of school. It didn't bother me until I saw Bella in the thoughts of several of the male students.

"_Who is that?"_ One boy thought about Bella. I looked over at him. He was wearing a basketball uniform. His black hair was cropped short to his head and he looked like a strange combination of Eric Yorkie and Mike Newton. _"The others look together…but she isn't holding hands with any of them... I wonder if I have a shot."_ Just then I reached for her tucking her safely under my arm and Bella smiled.

"I thought we were going to keep our distance for a while?" She said for only me to hear.

"Well…" I smiled back.

I saw it in the boys' thoughts._ "Maybe it's her brother? Yeah Brother…"_ I chuckled. Even though I tried not to let it show. I didn't want him to be thinking about her that way. She was mine. I had an urge to kiss her there in front of everyone, but I knew Bella wouldn't take kindly to my display.

Bella looked up at me with one eyebrow raised. She looked positively adorable even with her brow creased. I smiled. "It's just that…I thought that I wouldn't have to worry about the jealousy again."

She smiled, smoothing out the lines on her forehead. "What?" she chuckled.

"What they're thinking about you…It's making me reconsider my previous plans."

"It can't be that bad." We all checked in and received our schedules. Bella had class with either me or Alice every hour. I looked at Renesmee's schedule. It seemed like she would be kept occupied at least. We glanced over the map of the school, quickly memorizing it. "Okay…we'll see you at lunch okay?" Bella said and gave her a small shove toward her first class. Once she was down the hall I couldn't suppress my sigh. "Edward?" Bella asked curiously

"It's nothing."

"Edward…" she said again this time reproachful.

"I didn't think it would be this difficult…" I hated to admit it. It was a strange feeling. It was reminiscent of the feeling of when I had to say good bye to Bella. It was strange the feelings that came with being a father. I hadn't had nearly enough time to be ready for any of this. It had only been six years that we've had Ness. Most fathers after six years of age were following their children's school buses to see them safely to kindergarten not saying goodbye to them in the high school hallway. It was difficult to see her as a grown woman.

Bella reached down and grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently, instinctively knowing exactly what I need. "Dear it's only four classes until lunch. She'll be fine. Don't worry about her."

"Okay." I said taking an unnecessary deep breath. Bella released the hand she had been holding when we reached my locker. Bella's locker was across the hall and down from mine. We separated while we were putting our books away. I smiled when I heard the boy from earlier.

His locker was only a few down from Bella's. I saw her look at her schedule. I was about to go up to her when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"_Let her handle it Edward"_ I heard my brother think. I turned to see Alice and Jasper standing there next to me.

"_Yeah." _Alice thought. Reluctantly I leaned up against my locker, watching and listening it didn't take long for a smile to spread across my face. Though I didn't particularly like the attention that she was receiving his thoughts and her responses were entertaining.

"_Okay…just ask her what her first class is…no…ask if she needs help finding her first class…that will work…"_ "Hi." _"ok great opening Paul."_ "My name's Paul, Paul McCoy"

Bella turned herself to look at him slowly, throwing her hair over her shoulder when she did in a move that was strangely reminiscent of Rosalie. It certainly had a similar effect. _"wow…she's hot."_ Was all that he thought, and I chuckled at him. Bella was more than 'hot' she was magnificent. She always had been.

I saw Bella raise an eyebrow when she saw his eyes raking her frame. "Hi." She said in her musical voice.

The sound of it stunned him for a few minutes _"Wow…oh crap speak Paul…Words…"_ "Um…uh…Are…" _"Use a full sentence moron."_ "Are you new here?" _"Of course she is…come on…be smooth."_

She chuckled. "Yes." I could tell that Bella was enjoying this slightly.

"Oh…cool…do you know where…where your first class is?"

"Uh…room 115."

"Oh…so you're a sophomore? Me too." He began playing out fantasies in his head of what he wanted to do to Bella. I had patience but it was running thin. I strode up to stand next to Bella. Leaving my brother and sister by my locker.

"Are you ready?" I asked Bella purposefully ignoring the boy.

"Yeah…Edward." She looked up at me. Then gesturing to the boy "This is Paul…Paul McCoy." She gave me a flash of a smile. "Paul is a sophomore, like us."

"Oh really…pleased to meet you Paul. Come on Bella we'll be late." I said motioning her down the hall.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him sweetly. "Bye."

"_Oh my…wow…I…just…wow."_ Was all that I heard from behind us. I chuckled and looked down at my wife.

"What?" she asked innocently. I didn't say anything as we walked slowly down the hallway holding hands.

"And you accused me of dazzling people?" I asked her shocked.

"I have no idea what you could mean." She said with innocent surprise in her voice. She looked up and I knew she could tell. "Edward. You weren't jealous where you?" She asked, but I could tell that there was the sound of satisfaction.

"Do you like to torture me?" I asked as lightly as I could.

"Well that depends…" she said stopping us short in the abandoned hall reaching up and pulling me against her. We were already late; at least we could use the excuse of not knowing the school. She stood on her tip toes and skimmed her nose against mine. I tasted her breath on my lips.

I closed my eyes, trying to quiet my urge to kiss her, "You are the most dangerous creature I have ever met."

She laughed and leaned away and grabbed my hand again. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. "I think I've heard that somewhere before."

I laughed quietly as she smiled and headed into the class room. We took the seats indicated by the teacher. I settled into the boring monotony that was high school, only finding comfort in the fact that next to me sat the most amazing woman on the planet.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay major appoligies for how long this has taken me to update but I've been working so hard on my other story this one sort of took a back burner, but here is the next chapter.**

_BPOV_

I was perfectly content to just lie in my husbands' arms all day. Who said _we_ had to go to school. I understood the want to have _Renesmee_ enrolled, but why did we have to repeat it? I suppose it would look strange to have a house full of teenagers and none of us attend school. But I didn't want to move, and Edward showed no sign of wanting to move yet either. I looked over at the clock and new that it was time that I start to prepare for the day. I rolled over and kissed Edward on the check and began to get out of the bed, but was stopped by his strong arms. "Where do you think you are going?"

"To get ready for my first day of repeat high school." I replied struggling against his hold.

My newborn strength had worn off leaving me on equal footing with Edward, he overpowered me eventually and pined me back on the bed. "You don't have to get ready yet." He said whispering in my ear. When his nose glided from my ear to my chin I almost gave in. Did he have any idea what he did to me? Of course he did. That was why he did it.

"hmmm…are you trying to tempt me?" I said pushing him away,

"Is it working?" he asked, I smiled and closed my eyes. Over the past few years Edward and I had worked on perfecting my shield it was almost nothing now to push the one that protected myself away from me. _"You tell me."_ I thought and replayed the moment in my mind. Suddenly Edward's mouth was on mine.

I smiled under his urgent kiss. After all of these years it had the same effect on him. I kissed him back with every ounce of feeling that colored the memory a few minutes before. We had rolled over and I pulled away with a satisfied smile on my face. Edward looked up at me from under heavy eyelashes. He wound his arms around my waist. I sighed and laid my head on his bare chest for one more minute, "Unless you want Alice to dress our daughter with no guidance what so ever I need to get up. And you aren't helping in motivating me."

He chuckled. "It was your own fault."

"You had me pinned down." I replied in disbelief.

"You never should have let me hear you." I knew he was referring to hearing my thoughts. He leaned up to kiss me again.

"Edward…"I said against his lips only a moment after the kiss began.

"Okay." He said letting me go, only slightly begrudgingly. I knew he wasn't done trying to distract me yet. I wondered idly who had put him up to this. Alice or Renesmee? Or was it completely from his desire. If it was the last I would easily forgive him, but if it was one of the other, I would get him back.

After I had showered and dressed myself I quickly dried my hair, leaving it loose I started to head for Renesmee's room, but I was headed off by Edward, who caught me up in his arms from behind. He leaned down and swept my hair over and skimmed my neck with his nose and lips. "I love it when you wear your hair down." He whispered. He was not fighting fair.

"Hmmm…" was all I could manage to say.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

"I think you mentioned it once or twice." I replied breathless.

"Good." Was all he said as he spun me around and our lips met. It was about a half hour later when I reached my daughter's room. I peeked in her room and saw that she was still soundly sleeping. I walked over to her bed. I couldn't resist the urge. I gently lifted her hand and placed it on my face. I watched her dream for a few short minutes. She was dreaming about what it would be like today, it was colored with excitement, but also the longing that the day, because of the lack of Jacob's presence. I smiled and removed her hand. I could watch Renesmee dream forever, but it was time to get her up. "Nessie…Ness…come on sweetie, it's time to get up."

" 'kay mom. Five more minutes." She said rolling over toward the wall. I chuckled.

"No sweetie…you have to get up…it's your first day of school…It's time for you to get ready." That woke her up. She stretched again and rolled over to smile at me. "Come on." I said patting her leg. "Go hop in the shower."

After she had gotten cleaned up Alice, Rose and I all crowded in her room. Alice let her face show surprise and disappointment at seeing me already seated in the room. So it was Alice after all that precipitated this morning. I internally sighed. She was far too convincing. I knew from experience how it was nearly impossible to say no to her, but all the same Edward wouldn't get away with trying to deprive me of getting my daughter ready for her first day of school. I stored the thought of revenge in the back of my mind and tried to concentrate on Renesmee as Rose sat with her on the bed brushing her hair. Alice was pre-occupied with the closet. "No. No. Absolutely not." I said when Alice pulled out the first outfit she had picked out for my daughter. "The idea is not to draw unwanted attention Alice…I'm sure that the length of that skirt will draw attention."

"Fine." Alice sighed putting the dress back to the closet. "Honestly I thought your taste had improved."

"Alice…be fair." Rose scolded.

"Ha. You see Rose agrees with me."

"Whatever." Alice retorted.

"Is all this really necessary? I can dress myself." Renesmee peeped.

"Well…where have I heard that before?" I asked recalling a time where I had said nearly the identical thing to Alice. She shot me a sarcastic look and I chuckled and continued. "This is your fault. You're the one who asked your aunt for _fashion_ advice." I looked slyly at Alice, who rolled her eyes and turned back to the closet.

"What about this?" Alice said pulling out a dress that was barely longer than the one she had before.

"Honestly Alice. Edward would never let her out of the house wearing that…"

"Okay, okay, okay…how about…this?" she asked pulling a modest cut shirt and modern fit jeans.

"Now that will do."

"Ladies…" I heard Edward call from downstairs.

"I'd better go down. I can probably distract him for about two minutes. So hurry."

I had just left the room when I heard him sigh and call again. "If it takes too much longer we're going to be late on our first day of school."

I smiled as I reached the stairs. "With as fast as you drive I doubt it." I teased him walking toward him. I saw his eyes sparkle when he spotted me. I went to stand in front of him. "They're on their way down. You know Alice…"

Then as I wanted him to, he wound his arms around me and pulled me to him. "Yes I do…and that worries me." He muttered.

I smiled. Worries about Alice…that was the only reason why I had attended this morning's little fashion show. I shudder to think of what my daughter would have come down in if I hadn't been there to veto the first two picks. What had he been thinking going along with her silly little plan to distract me? Not that I didn't enjoy it. "Don't worry…She is completely presentable. I made sure of that." He looked down and I looked up at him.

After a moment he tore his gaze from me and looked up. I realized that it was because Renesmee was coming down the stairs. If I could have cried I might have. It was extraordinary. She was extraordinary. She was all grown up. I knew that moments like this were difficult for normal parents who have had the time to adjust to all of it. Edward and I didn't have that with Ness. We have only had six short years with her to get used to the whole idea of having a fully mature child. "What do you think dad?" she asked as she stepped off the last step.

"I think that you look amazing," he said. I didn't look at Edward only at Renesmee. In a gesture so like one that I used to use, she turned her head and blushed. She looked so much like me when she did it, it was uncanny. At least she had something of mine. She looked so much like Edward it was nice to know I had a place in her gestures and Edward liked to see her blush. I suppose it reminded him of the time when I was human, and he was glad that there was a reminder. I heard him chuckle lightly, "and that if we don't leave right now, we _will_ be late." He said trying to lighten the embarrassing moment between father and daughter. I smiled when I saw her roll her eyes. She dashed to the living room grabbed a messenger bag that was identical to the rest of ours and ran out the door.

"Human Speed!" I called out to her and she immediately slowed. I chuckled. "She is so much like her father." I said sighing and walking with my arm around Edward's waist.

"Yet, so much like her mother." He said into my ear. We walked out of the house to see the Volvo and Rose's new car in front of the house. To me it was just another car, but Rose was excited about it, I was just happy that we all didn't have to try to squeeze into the Volvo. The ride began in silence, all of us lost in thought. I held Edward's hand, not wanting to break contact with him yet. I had a feeling that I might need his help, his strength to get through today. I had been pushing myself, but this is the first time I would be in close counters with large groups of humans since my change. Suddenly Edward's voice broke the silence. "You look beautiful. And I'm sure that every boy will be in love with you." He said looking in the rear view mirror, responding to the thoughts of our daughter in the back seat. I glanced at her in time to see him being rewarded by another eye roll and I had to chuckle. "I'm serious." He said chuckling.

"Dad. Will you please stop? I thought you liked Jacob?"

"A father can hope…"

"Edward…" I warned and he gave a genuine laugh.

"My dear I was only joking." He said looking at his daughter again. We rode in silence for a little while longer. It was Edward who broke it again. "Okay, now…You know the story right?"

He was of course talking about what we had decided what we would tell people about our family. We had collectively decided that she looked too much like Edward to not be related to him. No one would really see the resemblance between her and I unless they knew me before my change. Why Edward was bring this up again I couldn't understand. We had been over it at least 10 times already. Renesmee sighed. "You're my brother. Our parents were killed in a car accident, and when we were put up for adoption, we didn't want to be separated. Grandma and Grandpa…I mean Carlisle and Esme agreed to adopt both of us…"

"Good, and your mother?"

"She's Emmett's younger sister."

"And remember…"

"I'm not to call you mom and dad in public…"

"And…"

"I'm a freshman. You, mom and Aunt Alice are sophomores. Uncle Jasper and Emmett and Aunt Rose are juniors."

"Good…and…" I wondered what else there could be…she only smiled.

"Look both ways before crossing the street." She finished with a laugh and I laughed with her. Edward breathed out his nose and clenched his jaw. Seeing his reaction she spoke again teasingly, "Dad really..."

"She's right Edward. She'll be fine." I said squeezing his hand. She would be fine. She understood…we really didn't need to go over it again. We were already here anyway. I was instantly more wary when I saw the humans scattered here and there, and I hesitated. Renesmee didn't pause and hopped out of the car to go stand with Rose and Emmett. I waited for Edward to come over and get the door.

I took a deep breath and braced myself…knowing it wouldn't be as bad in the parking lot as what it would be in the actual class room. When Edward opened the door two things happened. The dull ache at the back of my throat became more pronounced, but with them all at a distance it was easier to ignore. To see them as people, not pray. The other was when were all standing there I heard an audible gasp. We all walked together. What a sight that must have been. Edward and I led the way keeping a courteous distance between us. He had decided that it might be a good idea to keep our relationship low key for the first few weeks of class, so we wouldn't draw unneeded attention. Personally I didn't get it…the others weren't doing it, but I very rarely argued with Edward. He wouldn't have to do much to win the fight anyway, as he demonstrated this morning. I didn't look up to see the reaction of the crowd around us. I could feel their eyes on us…I could hear their conversations about us. Already the gossip was starting to circulate, about the strange and new Cullen family. Every conversation I heard was bordering on the extremely vapid. Just then he reached for me and captured my hand. I couldn't suppress my smile.

"I thought we were going to keep our distance for a while?" I asked surprised.

"Well…" he smiled back. I waited for him to continue his explanation when he didn't I looked up at him with one eyebrow raised. He gave up when he saw my expression and smiled. "It's just that…I thought that I wouldn't have to worry about the jealousy again."

I smiled and chuckled, "What?"

"What they're thinking about you…It's making me reconsider my previous plans."

The fact that he still became jealous so easily astounded me. He knew that there was no other person on the face of the earth that I could love more than him and our daughter. "It can't be that bad." I said lightly as we stopped outside of the door to the main office. I squeezed his hand tighter when he dragged us into the small space. In the enclosed space the call of the blood was harder to resist but not impossible. I had to keep telling myself, these are people, they have families, and they have futures. It was working. I begun to think that maybe I could to this after all.

Once we all received our schedules we took turns memorizing the map of the school. Outside of the office we split up, the others leaving Edward, Renesmee and I alone for a moment. Edward looked over her schedule. It seemed as though he approved. It was getting close to class time the amount of people in the hallways was thinning out. I didn't want to make a big scene. This would be the first time we were ever really split up as a family. I didn't want to show that emotion in front of Renesmee, but more importantly in front of Edward. "Okay…we'll see you at lunch okay?" I said and gave her a small shove toward her first class. Once she was down the hall I heard Edward let out a quiet sigh. So he was feeling it to? Was that what it was that made him sad? "Edward?" I asked curiously

"It's nothing." He replied quickly

I hated when he did that. It wasn't fair. He always got cross with me when I didn't tell him what I was thinking. It was only fair that he have to share his thoughts too. "Edward…" I said again this time reproachful.

"I didn't think it would be this difficult…" he finally conceded, and then I felt bad for pressing the issue

He was worried, no he was…how could I explain it…he was a strange mixture of pride, nervousness, and worry…I would have to ask Jasper he would know, surely, what the name of that emotion is. I reached down and grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently trying to comfort him. "Dear it's only four classes until lunch. She'll be fine. Don't worry about her." I realized that I was not only comforting him but myself.

"Okay." He said taking an unnecessary deep breath. We began to stroll to where our lockers were.

I released the hand I had been holding when we reached his locker. I continued some way down the hall to my locker. I could feel the presence of someone near me. I dismissed it as someone nearby getting something out of their locker, I didn't really care. I reached to look at my schedule to see what my first class was…English. Suddenly the burn in the back of my throat became pronounced once more, and made me aware of the boy standing close to me…before he even uttered his first "hi…" there was a strange pause before he continued. "My name's Paul, Paul McCoy"

I tried to unclench my jaw and look as normal as possible when I turned, with what felt like exaggerated slowness to look at the boy. He wasn't unpleasant looking, but he was young, maybe about fifteen or sixteen years old. He was wearing a basketball jersey. What was it about athletic boys? Why were they attracted to me? Maybe it was the whole damsel in distress deal, but even now with all of my heightened vampire senses was there a vibe that I sent off that said _hey this girl is clumsy and needs help often_. This boy didn't at first look like the kind of kid that would play sports, but on closer inspection I began to see the muscles in his arms. I almost laughed when I realized that his features looked familiar. It was almost as if Eric's head was on Mike's body. Thinking of them made me think of my time back in forks and when I first met Edward. Finally inspiration hit. I could use Edwards jealous tendencies to my advantage here. Edward should not have been so cruel this morning…maybe I can push his buttons just a little. I raised my eyebrow when I saw the boy, Paul admiring me. "Hi." I said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Um…uh…Are… Are you new here?" Paul managed to stutter out after a few seconds.

Well this might work better than planned. I glanced over at Edward who was leaning up against his locker. Though he had a smile on his face I saw that the muscled in his body were all tensed. But I couldn't tell if it was because he was jealous or just worried about me being so close to a human. I had never told him about my interactions with J's friend Max. We never really spoke of that time, but because of it I knew that I could handle this. I chuckled and tucked a piece of stray hair behind my ear. "Yes."

"Oh…cool…do you know where…where your first class is?"

"Uh…room 115." I said trying not to recall too quickly.

"Oh…so you're a sophomore? Me too." Well I had to give him something he was persistent for a sophomore. I smiled sweetly and was preparing to say something else to him, but Edward strode up to stand next to me.

"Are you ready?" he asked purposefully ignoring the boy standing across from me.

"Yeah…Edward." I looked up at him. I hoped that my plan had worked. It probably had more to deal with what he was thinking than to what was actually being said if it did. I mean the poor thing could barely complete a sentence. Then I gesturing to him "This is Paul…Paul McCoy." I gave him a flash of a smile. "Paul is a sophomore, like us."

"Oh really…pleased to meet you Paul. Come on Bella we'll be late." He said as curtly as possible and motioning me down the hall.

I started to walk down the hall and then I turned around and looked over my shoulder and smiled at him sweetly. "Bye." I didn't want him to think we were all rude. I heard him shuffle off quickly for class. I felt kind of bad that I had used him, but not really if it worked. The bell rang and we were not in any hurry to get to class. We were new; we had an excuse for being late. Edward chuckled and looked down at me. "What?" I asked innocently. He didn't say anything as we walked slowly down the hallway holding hands.

"And you accused me of dazzling people?" He asked me shocked.

"I have no idea what you could mean." I replied with innocent surprise in my voice. I looked up and he almost immediately looked away. And I _knew_ that it had worked. "Edward. You weren't jealous where you?" I asked.

"Do you like to torture me?" He asked as lightly as he could.

"Well that depends…" torture? Let's see…I think some payback was in order. I stopped us short of the room in the abandoned hall and reached up and pulled him against me. I stood on my tip toes and skimmed my nose against his.

He closed his eyes, but not before I could see the desire in them. I could tell that he wanted to just abandon the school building right now, but skipping on the first day of class would not make a very good impression. "You are the most dangerous creature I have ever met." He managed a strained whisper.

I laughed and leaned away and grabbed his hand again. "Remember that the next time you enter into an agreement with your sister that involves me." He opened his eyes in surprise.

"How did you…?"

"Does it matter? I know. So…"

"You did that on…Bella Cullen!" He scolded. And I smiled. After another moment Edward spoke again. "Are you ready?" He asked me again.

"As I'll ever be." He squeezed my hand tighter as he opened the door. The sent hit me hard, but it was also then that I realized that I could handle this. I would conquer this. I had to. It wasn't much worse than J's office. I did nothing but smile as we walked into the class room and took the seats indicated by the teacher. I realized that I could get through the pain, the burn, the bloodlust as long as I had Edward. He was a constant reminder of my humanity. The thought of him and Renesmee had gotten me through the first encounter with humans, so soon after my change. Now the presence of him could get me through this one. I was no longer uneasy. I was no longer worried. I was ready.

**End Notes: Again sorry for the late update. Please Review!**


End file.
